Mons Capitolium - The Capitoline Hill (Mons Aventinus)
www.novaroma.org ] COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Welcome to the Capitoline Hill The hill was the site of a temple for the Capitoline Triad, started by Rome's fifth king, Tarquin the Elder. It was considered one of the largest and the most beautiful temples in the city (although little now remains) and was probably founded on an earlier Etruscan temple of Veiovis, the remains and cult statue of which survive. The city legend starts with the recovery of a human skull (the word for head in Latin is caput) when foundation trenches were being dug for the Temple of Jupiter by Tarquin's order. At this hill the Sabines, creeping to the Citadel, were let in by the infamous Vestal Virgin Tarpeia. For this she was the first to suffer the punishment for treachery of being thrown off the steep crest of the hill to fall on the dagger-sharp Tarpeian Rocks below. When the Senones Gauls settled in Central-east Italy raided Rome in 390 BC, after the battle of River Allia, the Capitoline Hill was the one section of the city to evade capture by the barbarians, it being fortified by the Roman defenders. When Julius Caesar suffered an accident during his Triumph, clearly indicating the wrath of Jupiter for his actions in the Civil Wars, he approached the hill and Jupiter's temple on his knees as a way of averting the unlucky omen (nevertheless he was murdered six months later, and Brutus and his other assassins locked themselves inside the temple afterwards) 1. Vespasian's brother and nephew were also besieged in the temple during the Year of Four Emperors (69). The Tabularium, located underground beneath the piazza and hilltop, occupies a building of the same name built in the 1st century BC to hold Roman records of state. The Tabularium looks out from the rear onto the Roman Forum. The main attraction of the Tabularium, besides the structure itself, is the Temple of Veiovis. Community Streets for Residents 01 - Centum Gradus 02 - Clivus Capitolinus 03 - Gradus Monetae 04 - Vicus Iugarius 05 - Vicus Unguentarius 06 - Vicus Vestae Sites of Interest * Tabularium ~ The Nova Roma Repository of Laws * Aedes Iuno Moneta ~ A temple of Juno Moneta ("the Protector") was build on the Arx, the northern peak of the Capitoline Hill. The Juno Moneta temple was used as a mint for Roman money, and the modern words "money", "monetary", "mint", etc. are all derived from the Latin word "moneta" in the name of the Juno Temple. Here, it is the Nova Roma Coinage Project. * Templum Saturnis ~ Office of the Quaestors and Proquaestors of Nova Roma. * Tarpeian Rock ~ The Tarpeian Rock (rupes Tarpeia) was a steep cliff of the southern summit of the Capitoline Hill, overlooking the Roman Forum in Ancient Rome. It was used during the Roman Republic as an execution site. Murderers and traitors, if convicted by the quaestores parricidii, were flung from the cliff to their deaths. Those who had a mental or significant physical disability also suffered the same fate as they were thought to have been cursed by the gods. * Aedes Capitoline Triad * Aedes Fides * Aedes Ops * Aedes Iuppiter Guardian * Aedes Tensarum ~ Temple of the Sacred Chariots * Aedes Iuppiter Feretrius * Aedes Valetudo * Aedes Mars Ultor * Aedes Venus Erucyne * Aedes Mens * Aedes Fortuna Primegenia * Arch of Calpurnius * Curia and Romulus’ Hut * Temple of thundering Iuppiter * Rostral Columns * Altar of Jupiter Sôter * Temple of Veiovis * Add an historic Roma site in this community or update an unfinished link above Community Administration Praefectus: vacant The position of Praefectus (Prefect) of this community is currently vacant. The Praefectus position is a community administrator, responsible for updating, maintaining and overseeing of this community. Interested in becoming the Prefect of this community? Contact: lucius_vitellius_triarius@yahoo. com www.novaroma.org COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Category:Mons Capitolium